What NOT To Do On A Rainy Day
by sweetysmart0505
Summary: Stuck in a dingy motel room on a rainy day, Dean has to make his own fun. With Sam in the shower he would start the chain of events. It was past the prankfree 'next 100 miles' after all. A Hell House like comedy filled with pranks and humiliation. Humor.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I'm just messing with our favourite boys, but nothing about the show is mine, only this plot._

Beta: Thank-you Jude for the Beta-work. You are absolutely wonderful.

**A/N:** I just had to write a little comedy piece. This story literally came at me from out of nowhere, and then I just couldn't stop writing it, staying up well past midnight 3 days in a row. I hope you enjoy this little piece of fun, which is pretty much the 'next 100 miles' after Hell House.

* * *

**What NOT To Do On A Rainy Day**

_**Chapter 1**_

Yet another rainy day... Dean was beginning to hate springtime. At least in the other seasons he could have some fun, but what fun could he have, sitting around all day in a dingy hotel room, staring outside as the rain pattered hard against the window as evening approached.

It was the twelfth rainy day in a row. Dean had finally forced Sam to leave their last hideous motel room, only to end up in an even worse one, looking as if it hadn't been used since the Precambrian era. The walls were painted a light puke green with sponge orange dots. The gross, pale-green carpet appeared to have been trampled on by dinosaurs, judging by the holes in it. But the beds... Well, the beds were the worst of it. Dean had, much to his dismay, lost the coin toss as to who would sleep on the broken bed. As soon as he'd sat down, the small frame of the bed gave a load groan, and Dean fell right into it. The springs in the frame were so worn away; they couldn't hold a person. The mattresses were rock hard. Dean had a suspicion that maybe the owners were cavemen. The bedspreads were an awful dark pink with forest green stripes and smelled of cats and sex.

Dean couldn't imagine anything worse as the melancholy hunter stared out the window. Not even a demon would be out in this weather.

He sighed deeply as he listened to the sound of running water from the bathroom as Sam took an overly long shower. Dean slouched a little lower in the seat as the rain seemed to only increase. The clouds were dark and dismal. The wind and rain rapped hard against anything in its way, which would scare the bravest man.

He hated rainy days.

Sam finally emerged from the shower, soaking wet, with a brown towel wrapped around his waist. Walking past Dean and the window, Sam dug around in his bag for a pair of grayish boxers and a white T-shirt. On his way back to the bathroom, Sam shook his wet hair fiercely, wetting Dean with most of the spray.

Dean jumped from the sudden impact of water on his warm skin, glaring at Sam's backside as he quickly retreated to the bathroom.

The older brother couldn't take it any longer. He was like a trapped lion, wanting to get out and be free. He hated being trapped inside with nothing for company but an annoying little brother. Dean absently wiped the shower water off his cheek and glanced over at Sam's laptop.

What if he could have a little fun?

Sam had been messing with him for a long time; now maybe it was payback. Dean listened closely to the soft sounds coming from the bathroom, not sure of when Sam would be coming out again.

He got his answer, though, as Sam emerged in his pajamas. Hair already beginning to dry, Sam didn't even stop and look at Dean as he once again walked over to his bag. Dean nonchalantly studied Sam as his brother grabbed a blue toothbrush from the bag.

Dean inwardly smiled as Sam shut the door on the bathroom once more. Quickly getting up, Dean sat in front of Sam's laptop. He could only hope this night was like every other night; Sam would brush his teeth, floss, then floss one more time. Dean shook his head at his brother's bravado at perfect teeth.

Pushing the thoughts away, he got to work on the computer.

Five minutes later Sam finally emerged from the bathroom, shutting the light off behind him, and, without a second glance, went over to his computer. He opened the lid, frowning a little as he recalled himself leaving it open, but forgot about that as he saw his screen black.

Sam tried to scroll the screen, thinking maybe that the screen saver was on, but, when there was no response from the 1-month-old computer, Sam immediately got suspicious. "What the hell did you do to my computer?" Sam looked over at Dean who was testing the bed's limits as he bounced up and down on it.

Dean heard his brother, but kept his face averted and remained silent. He wasn't sure of his own ability to stop himself from laughing.

"Dean!"

Older brother stifled a small laugh, looking over at his brother who was holding his laptop as if it was going to fall apart in his hands.

Sam looked from his brother to the computer and back again before growling, "What the hell have you done to my laptop?"

Dean used every muscle in his face to avoid smiling. "What's wrong?"

Sam turned the blank screen towards Dean. "It's not turning on!"

Dean couldn't think of a non-suspicious response, so he stared blankly at Sam, attemping to keep is face as straight as possible.

Sam glowered at his brother and tried to turn the computer on by resetting it. But neither the power nor the reset button was having any effect on the small computer. Sam's anger was slowly turning into concern as he looked helplessly at the screen.

Dean looked away from his brother, pretending to be frustrated with the cheap bed as he examined the mattress. Hearing an audible sigh from Sam, and then a few clicks and scraps, Dean looked over to find his brother dismantling the computer.

Dean walked over to Sam to seem like he was being helpful. "Well, what's wrong with it?"

Sam's face flashed with anger. "You know darned well what's wrong. I know you did something to it."

"Why would I do that?"

Sam grabbed a nearby flashlight and looked at the tiny components of the laptop. "Because I know you. You get cranky when locked up for too long."

Dean held his arms out in an innocent 'look-at-me' way. "Does it look like I'm cranky?"

Sam didn't even look up. He had nothing to say. A minute later, Dean watched Sam gently place the cover back on the computer, his facial expressions clearly said that he had found nothing.

Dean went back over to his horrid bed and tried to get into the other side of it. It didn't sink nearly as bad at that spot, so after placing a few pillows in the hole, he was comfortable enough to sleep.

But he couldn't sleep as he listened to his brother's huffing over the laptop. Dean lightly closed his eyes, listening to the small scrapes, scratches, and grunts that came from his brother.

Sam was not at all concerned about his brother's well being as he implored, "Aren't you going to help me?"

Dean slowly rolled over onto his back to look at Sam, making sure not to shift any pillows from their position. "You're the techno nerd. I can't help you. Just not smart enough," replied Dean in a fake, sad self-deprecating tone. As soon as his face was turned and hidden in the grotesque pillow, he suddenly let out a small chuckle.

The next half an hour was spent with Dean listening to Sam's constant steam of mindless muttering and pacing as he contemplated the computer. Sam finally sat down in front of it and stared at it for a full 5 minutes, as Dean had slowly drifted off to sleep, entering into a naughty dream involving two redheads from the bar next door.

_More To Come..._

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did you think of the beginning of my comedy piece. There won't be many chapters, I promise. Only about 3 or 4. But I really hope I made you laugh... even a little. It will get funnier as it goes on, definitely. Please review, constructive criticism accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I need to have a little fun with these boys, but nothing about the show is mine._

_Beta_: Again, thanks Jude, supernaturaljunkiejude, for the Beta-work. You did a great job, and I really appreciate it.

**A/N:** Like I promised, this chapter was up quick. I really hope you all find it as funny as I did while it was written. I promise it is better than the last one, or so I believe. Here you go.

* * *

**What NOT To Do On A Rainy Day**

**_Chapter 2_**

It was 12:00AM, but Sam found himself unable to sleep as he sat staring stiffly at his laptop. He began to wonder to himself why he always got so emotional when something happened to his computer. It was just a machine after all. This time though, he couldn't shake the feeling that Dean was messing with him. After another five minutes of contemplation, he got up and walked over to Dean's sleeping figure.

He looked at his brother, squinting his eyes, hoping that something would jump out at him. His eyes wandered carefully over Dean's entire body, eventually settling on the nightstand drawers beside him. Quickly but quietly Sam opened the two tattered drawers, but was disappointed to see only the usual pen, paper, and bible. Checking out the desk drawers as well, he again found nothing.

Back over beside Dean, he checked the clothes that were lying on the ground next to Dean's boots. He wasn't even sure what he was looking for, but was just hoping that something would appear. Finding nothing, except a few dollars in coin, Sam rubbed the bridge of his nose, grunting with frustration. He stood up again and glanced at his unresponsive computer. Suddenly his eyes were drawn to something amiss. He grabbed his laptop and studied the back.

He couldn't believe he had missed it before. The battery slide in the back was sticking out just the slightest bit as if it had been shoved back on in a hurry. Removing the cover, he discovered both batteries had been removed, and the guilty culprit was lying asleep only three feet away!

Sam growled at Dean who remained motionless. Sam stormed over to Dean, about to shake him awake, when Dean changed sleep positions. Rolling onto his back, his right hand flexed open and out fell was a single battery. Sam stared down at the battery, then, grabbing his big brother's left wrist, pried open his sibling's fingers revealing the other battery.

He grabbed them both, and, staring at Dean, he smiled evilly. "The next 100 miles."

Returning to his laptop, he replaced both batteries, closed the lid, and stalked into the bathroom. He looked around the bathroom counter tops and quickly spotted a shallow ceramic bowl, holding the light brown towels for the motel.

Sam removed the towels from the beige bowl and quietly filled it almost to the brim with warm water. Without hesitation, Sam crossed the room, making sure not to spill the warm liquid, and placed the bowl on the floor beside his brother's bed. Gently turning Dean over onto his side again, Sam took Dean's left hand and placed it in the lukewarm water up to his wrist. Sam smiled softly to himself before climbing into his own dingy bed and switching of the small lamp beside him. The room went dark, and Sam released a small chuckle before falling into a light sleep.

Dean's dreams quickly turned from naughty to wet. His dreams were now full of oceans, lakes, and rivers. His sleep became more and more restless and uncomfortable as he drifted away from sleep. His eyes snapped open as he realized he felt wet. Eyes watering, Dean jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

He emerged a few minutes later, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand before he realized it was wet. Rushing over to his bed, he worriedly threw back the covers to discover they were still dry. Then seeing a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye, he spots the small bowl. The water was slowly swishing back and forth in the bowl from the ground vibrations, glistening in the reflective moonlight.

Dean scowled in Sam's direction, figuring that his brother was getting him back. Dean checked his watch and saw it was 1:00AM. Dean switched the lamp on between them. He then grabbed the nearest pillow, which happened to be under Sam's head, yanked it out and hit Sam with it.

Sam jumped, snorting from the blow. His eyes sprang open, searching the room for the source of his rude awakening. He then noticed Dean standing above him, but not soon enough to be smacked again in the face with the off-white pillow. Sam brought his hands protectively to his face, crying, "What the hell, dude?"

Dean dropped the pillow and bounced onto his own bed, forgetting about the non-existent springs and falling through. Dean grabbed frantically onto the wooden frame, straightening himself as much as he was able to do, and he grumbled irritably, "You know what."

Sam sat up rubbing his sleep-filled eyes. "Hey, you started it dude."

Dean glanced at the closed laptop. He shrugged then sighed, knowing he deserved it. "Eh, I was getting bored."

Both boys could still hear the hard pounding of rain against the window. Sam slouched a little and commented softly, "You didn't have to wake me."

Dean glared at his brother. "Payback."

"For what? You pretty much admitted to starting it. I spend half the night trying to figure out what _you_ did to my laptop."

"You escalated it," Dean replied simply.

Sam glanced at the other side of Dean's bed, before shrugging and lying back down.

Dean rubbed his cold hand. "Come on dude. I'm going freakin' crazy in here."

Sam shook his head and buried his face deep into the old pillow.

Dean sighed audibly and reclined on the other side of his bed, pushing the water bowl some distance away. He then flicked of the lamp.

Sam could hear Dean's breathing even out as he fell back to sleep soon enough. He waited a full ten minutes before quietly slipping out of bed. Grabbing Dean's leather jacket from the wooden desk chair, he slid into it before walking over to Dean's duffel bag, whispering, "You want fun, I'll give you something to laugh at."

Clearly in a bad mood from being woken so late in the night, he grabbed all of Dean's clothes, clean and dirty, a majority of them dirty, and silently opened the motel door. Sam checked through the rain and into the darkness for any sort of onlookers before stalking outside.

Reaching the Impala, he threw all of Dean's clothes onto the hood of the car before jogging back to the motel room and locking the door behind him. He slipped off Dean's sopping wet coat and hung it back on the chair, knowing Dean would be pissed when he saw it was intentionally soaked. Next, he headed to the bathroom, grabbing one of the brown towels and wiping down his hair and legs before climbing back into bed.

Morning came around too soon, and Dean was the first to wake. He was not surprised to see the rain had not stopped. However, glimpsing out the window he noticed the sun trying hard to peek out from behind the thick clouds. He sighed deeply and went over to his bags. He stopped suddenly when he saw his bags were empty!

He eyed the whole room and realized quickly that they were nowhere to be seen. Storming over to his brother, he shook Sam violently awake for the second time that morning. Sam's eyes flew wide open as he sat up in bed. "What?"

Dean gripped onto Sam's shoulders. "Where the hell are my clothes?"

Sam began to calm down as he registered the situation, and he chuckled evilly.

Dean glared desperately at him. "What the hell is so funny?"

Through his laugh, Sam said, "Maybe they took a drive."

Dean caught Sam's figure of speech as he abruptly released him, allowing Sam to fall back onto his bed again. Spotting his leather jacket, still wet from the downpour, he snarled disbelievingly. "You didn't?"

Sam shrugged and continued to laugh. "I did."

Dean grabbed his coat, shaking off the excess water, before taking off out the door in his own white boxers and red T-shirt. As soon as he had left the motel room, he could see the lump of clothes lying unceremoniously on the hood of his car through the rain. "He's dead," he declared as he ran into the rain to retrieve his soaked clothes. He grabbed the whole heavy bundle in both arms and stumbled back to the open door of the room. Seeing Sam who was still laughing on his bed, he went over to Sam and dropped the whole wet bundle into Sam's lap. "I hate you so much."

Even with a pile of dripping wet clothes on him, Sam couldn't stop laughing. He didn't even have breath enough to answer.

Dean growled at Sam all the more. Dean's stuttering and shivering and anger made it impossible to understand a single thing he said. Finally, he stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door, and proceeded to take a warm shower.

Sam laughed harder still as the door slammed behind his raging brother. He wasn't completely sure why he was laughing so hard. It was funny, but not that funny. He could only figure it was from lack of sleep. After all, he was the one sitting on a bed under a pile of wet clothes, which made him wonder what Dean would do. He knew that Dean would try even harder to torture him, but it was all worth it for the look on his big brother's face. He threw Dean's wet clothes onto his own bed and grabbed a pair of his own dry clothes. Quickly getting changed, he tried to figure out how to protect his own clothes. He wasn't about to let Dean wear his, even though they'd never fit him anyway. He guessed that this motel probably wouldn't have a washer or dryer, so they would have to resort to drastic measures... after breakfast.

He resisted the urge to grab Dean's leather jacket again; Sam instead grabbed his own beige one. Seizing the car keys, thinking Dean would be upset if he drove the car after pulling that stunt, Sam moved to the bathroom door and yelled to Dean in the shower, "I'm going out for food. You want anything?"

The water turned down a little and Dean's voice came through the door. "Your clothes to set on fire?"

Sam chuckled, shaking his head, and answering Dean's comment simply with, "Greasy breakfast sandwich and fries it is." And with that he was out the door, making sure to lock it.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N:** Was it great? Good? Bad? God awful? Please be good little readers and leave me something especially special. Feel free to give some constructive criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: All belongs to the wonderful Eric Kripke, not me._

**A/N: **Sorry for the lack of updates for the story. I was busy with Christmas and family. By the way, Merry Christmas! Anyway I hope you enjoy this comedy piece. So, without further ado, here's chapter 3...

* * *

**What NOT To Do On A Rainy Day**

_**Chapter 3**_

Upon hearing the motel room door shut, Dean got out of the warm shower. He growled but was happy to have some peace and quiet away from his brother, for a little while at least. He emerged from the bathroom with his own towel wrapped around his waist and went to assess the damage to his clothes. Unfortunately, he found them all to be thoroughly wet. He shuffled through them and picked out a pair of dark jeans, a blue T-shirt, and a gray plaid button-up. Then, he searched the room. After some unsuccessful searches, Dean found what he was looking for.

He looked suspiciously at the hair-dryer in his hand. He had never really used one, always just letting his hair dry on its own, and he looked at the two buttons on it. He sighed and plugged the cord into the single outlet. He softly pressed the first button... nothing happened. Squinting his eyes, Dean pressed the second button. Out shot a hard thrust of air from the end, which was pointed at himself.

He quickly turned it off and looked at it, his heart beating hard. He swallowed and let out his breath. Dean then turned it on again and the air rushed out just as hard, this time without the shock. He shook his head and grabbed his jeans, T-shirt, and button-up, lying them across the deck, over top of Sam's laptop, and attempted to dry them.

He seemed like he hadn't gotten anywhere when Sam came into the room. Dean didn't even hear the lock turn and his brother enter. He heard the door shut, though, and abruptly turned to face his brother, his eyes wide with shock.

Sam had a big smile on his face, laughing on the inside at his brother holding a hair-drying attempting to dry his clothes in a towel.

Dean shook his head and tried to retort. "Well, I'm just wondering how your laptop is feeling right now."

Sam lost the smile immediately and scanned the room for his laptop when he realized the square lump under the clothes was his precious computer. "Dean!" He pushed Dean aside, his brother almost falling off the chair, and pulled his laptop out. It had a few smears of water and it felt extra warm, but otherwise Sam felt it was in fine shape. But just in case he dropped the food on the bed and turned it on. It began to boot up and Sam released his breath and dried his computer.

The boys sat in silence for a while. Sam dug into the bag of food, tossing Dean his breakfast, and grabbing his own salad with dressing. Sam ate about half of it before he put it away and went to the bathroom to clean up a little.

As soon as the bathroom door was closed Dean broke out in smile. He sighed in thought and returned to drying his clothes.

Sam pulled out his toothbrush and toothpaste and began to brush his teeth. He was lost in thought when he began to get a bad taste in his mouth. He looked down at his toothbrush and realized his brush was black! Sam's head shot up to look at his teeth in the cracked, dirty mirror, but he could clearly see his blackened teeth. Sam spat out the toothpaste and attempted to wash the black mess out. After several unsuccessful attempts, Sam resorted to yelling at Dean.

He slammed open the door and stormed up to Dean. Dean, who was now wearing his almost-dry T-shirt, turned to face his brother, but he could not stifle the laugh when he saw Sam's blackened teeth.

Sam stuttered, "What the hell is it, Dean?"

Dean held his hands up in a surrender type way before replying, "Calm down, dude. It's just black dye." He suppressed some more laughs. "I always keep a pack handy... just in case."

"Look what you've done to my teeth!" Sam screamed, pointing to his exposed teeth.

Dean burst into laughter again. "It will come out... eventually."

"Eventually... eventually? Are you nuts? You... I... Arr!" With that, Sam stormed back into the bathroom to scrub it out.

Dean held the blow dryer on his jeans. His day had become a lot better now. All he had to do was protect his stuff, and it would all be fine.

The rest of the day was spent with Sam going back and forth between the bathroom and the store, trying different whitening products and cleaners before he eventually settled with keeping his mouth shut and waiting for it to come out.

They both headed to bed at 9:00PM that night, having nothing else to do.

Sam once again got up in the middle of the night to exact his revenge. While at one of the local stores, Sam had bought some MSG crushed into a fine power. Dean was allergic to MSG, and when Sam saw it in a packet in the store, he couldn't help himself, but he did know the limit. He didn't want Dean to have to go to the hospital; that would have been crossing the line. No. He would give Dean just enough for payback. Sam crossed the room to the small fridge and grabbed Dean's leftover breakfast, 1-day-old spaghetti. He poured a small amount of the power in, not wanting Dean to over-dose, and mixed it in so it was well hidden. He then placed the food back on the shelf right where he had found it and went back to bed.

The next morning Dean was up again before Sam, not being able to sleep a moment longer with the rain hitting the roof and window. Finding some of his clothes tolerably dry, his bathroom things still safe, and everything else in order, Dean began to think Sam had given up.

His stomach growled at him. He rubbed it and walked over to the small white fridge. He pulled out the bowl of spaghetti, not even bothering to heat it up, and began to eat, MSG powder and all. Very soon Dean could feel his arms getting itchy. He scratched at the persistent itch, and, when he could no longer take it, he looked at his arm to figure out the problem. But what he saw made him drop his fork to the floor. His arm was red and covered in a thick rash.

Then his legs began to itch, and before he knew it he was itchy and scratching all over. Next his face began to itch, and Dean had to take a look, so he ran to the bathroom mirror to find his face was also covered in dark, dangerously red spots. Still staring at his face, Dean yelled, "Sam!"

_More To Come..._

* * *

**A/N2**: Was it good? Bad? Funny? Bor-ring? Please, please, please let me know. I really do love to hear from you all. Thanks for reading and please leave me a review. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Own nothing from this show. All owned by Eric Kripke._

**A/N**: So, here is one last comedy chapter. I hope you get a laugh out of it. I did. Thanks for reading thus far.

* * *

**What NOT To Do On A Rainy Day**

_**Chapter 4**_

From the tremor through the room, Sam awoke. He looked for the source of the disturbance only to find the room empty, but he recognized the sound of his brother's voice even in sleep. Sam glanced at his watch and figured Dean was up, and when he saw the bowl of spaghetti he knew for sure. Dean had eaten the MSG powder... and was pissed. Sam sat up and stared amusingly at the bathroom where he knew his brother was standing, staring.

But quickly Dean was out of the bathroom, yelling at Sam so fast that he could only catch a word or two of what his brother was trying to say. Sam finally resorted to raising his hand in a silencing tone, and in the momentary silence Sam said, "Payback."

Through Dean's frustration, he couldn't help the small bit of amusement then flash across his face. His brother was getting better and better at this game, more than Dean liked. Dean stood there for only a few seconds, absently scratching his arm, then collapsed into the nearby chair, not even taking a glance at the forgotten spaghetti, and just stared at Sam. Sam sat on the edge of his bed and stared right back at him.

It was a full out staring contest. Both boys braved it out pretty long, but soon the insistent itching became too much for Dean, and he had to close his red eyes and scratch his tanned face. Sam smiled, with no teeth, all the more. He saw his brother in a new light, desperate and helpless.

Dean had his own puppy dog look without even look at Sam. He nodded to himself before getting up and going to his travel bag, pulling out some allergenic ointment.

Through his fingers Dean saw the beautiful squeeze tube. He looked at Sam hopefully and was rewarded with Sam handing him the precious bottle. Dean opened it and squeezed some of the white ointment into his hand, reading the label to make sure Sam wasn't pulling another stunt. But he was quickly satisfied and applied the cream to his dark red arms.

Sam watched his brother. He then moved forward, grabbing the bottle of ointment from Dean's hand and squeezing some into his own hands. Using his left hand, with Dean helping a little, they got his blue T-shirt off his body, revealing a tanned red-spot covered surface. Dean took back the bottle and urgently squeezed more cream into his hands and began to rub his front, already feeling the effects of the lotion.

Sam walked behind his brother and gently but thoroughly rubbed the ointment into his skin.

Dean sighed from relief. Sam could feel Dean loosen up as the cool cream was applied to his rashes. Dean filled his hands with the white substance and bend down to apply it to his bare legs, while Sam continued to work on his back, sides, shoulders, and upper arms.

When they were both done to Dean's complete satisfaction he slumped hazily into the wooden desk chair. Dean broke the silence. "What the hell was that?"

Sam looked at Dean innocently then shrugged. "MSG powder."

Dean sat up straight. "MSG... MS... you tried to kill me?"

Sam raised his hands in the air. "I didn't give you nearly enough."

Dean didn't hear his brother as he stared absently out the window into the sky. "I can't believe you tried to kill me," and he absently scratched his sore arm. "You actually tried to kill me."

"Dude, stop scratching. It'll only make it worse." Sam walked over to Dean quickly and slapped his brother's hand away from his dotted arm.

"What's worse then you almost killing me?" Dean stared at Sam wide-eyed.

Sam sighed. "I did not try to kill you." But Sam could not stop the smile that came to his lips.

"What the hell are you smiling for?"

Sam straightened up and backed away, so he was out of Dean's reach. "You look ridiculous." And with that he burst out laughing. He clutched his stomach as he laughed at his brother's sad, red face, covered in white ointment.

Dean stared, his mouth hanging open as his brother laughed at him. But this time Dean could not come up with any witty remark, or smart-ass retort, but gave into his urge to keep scratching.

Sam forced his laughing down and wiped the happy tears that had been squeezed out from his eyes. He then stepped forward and grabbed Dean's wrist to stop his hurtful scratching.

But Dean didn't even notice as he stared silently out the window. "Sam, look."

Sam studied Dean's face, and turned around to see what his brother saw. "Yes." Sam's face was graced with a smile of relief. The rain had stopped completely, and, out the window, the sun was peeking out through the awful dark clouds and bursting into the room with a warm spring shine. The trees beyond looked new and fresh, leaves dripping from the downpour.

Neither brother could keep the smiles from their faces. The rain had finally stopped.

Dean stumbled to his feet, almost not believing what he was seeing outside. He walked slowly to the door, afraid that it may all disappear and the rain would return once more. But as he opened the brown door, he was greeted with a burst of fresh warm air. Sam stood behind Dean, watching the sun break through and push away the ugly black clouds that had tormented the sky for 14 days.

Dean lightly hit Sam's stomach with the back of his hand and said, "Sam, pack. We're leaving."

Sam did not think about arguing and within minutes they were both packed and checked out. He slowly walked over to the glistening Impala, savoring every moment of this new day.

As they each reach their respective sides Sam broke the beautiful trance. "Truce?"

With a start, Dean began scratching furiously at his left arm once more. "Truce, before you actually kill me."

Sam smiled at his calm brother. "You were not going to die, dude."

Dean grabbed onto the Impala's wet door handle. "How do you know?"

Sam only smiled, making sure he blackened teeth were not showing. "So, how about this time we male it for the next 200 miles?"

Dean stared wide-eyed at his little brother, but he could not hide the slight smile that graced his face. They were OK, even if Sam did try to kill him.

Sam smiled back at Dean, and then they both climbed gracefully into the sleek and clean Chevy Impala. Dean started the ignition and both boys sighed at the comforting sound of the Impala's purr. They settled into their seats as Dean pulled onto the highway and set off down the rain-splattered road toward... wherever they would end up next.

**El Fin**

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N2**: I had alot of fun writing this, and I really hope you enjoyed reading it. This is my first comedy piece, so please tell me if I have any talent in the area or not. Constructive flame accepted.

Thanks Y'all!


End file.
